Fix Me
by Elli Cole
Summary: { One-Shot } I broke away, resting my forehead on hers as I whispered, "Fix me." She smiled, her eyes closed as she whispered back, "I'll try."


**A/N: **This was inspired by the song "Through The Fire" and the Inuyasha fic, "Fixing A Hole." -- I'm procrastinating for more R&R.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that you recognize.

**&&&&**

**Fix Me**

**&&&&**

_I look in your eyes and I can see_

_We've loved so dangerously_

The look in her eyes as she saw me lying there on my back, almost not breathing sent me over the top. She came to my side and held me close to her, her smell evaded my nose, intoxicating me. I had just done something that I wouldn't normally do -- or be permitted to do -- but just the thought of her in a situation such as mine made me think. She didn't deserve it. She never deserved it like father said she does. She was _human_, like any of us.

Even if she was the Gryffindor mudblood.

_And you're not trusting your heart to anyone  
You tell me you're gonna play it smart_

But why in hell would I jump in front of her and take the curse for her? I knew that I wasn't thinking clearly at first but a voice in my head kept on insisting that I do so. Why though? And why didn't bloody Potter help her when he was the one near her? Did he not care for one of his best friends? I pity the mudblood that she had gotten such so-called friends, I really do. Then, I suddenly coughed and a warm feeling started to flow through my body.

"Why did you do it, you bloody git?" I heard her voice whisper to my subconscious.

_But we're through before we start  
I believe that we've only just begun_

"Because I wanted to," I muttered back, blood flowed through my lips as I coughed continuously.

Why I said that? I wouldn't know because in the heat of the moment as I watch her smile at me weakly, my heart tore. Her eyes misty, her cheeks slightly flushed, her hair unkempt, and her lips slightly open, I was tempted to kiss her right at this moment. I let out a strangled chuckled as she frowned.

I winced when something wet dropped onto my face.

"You're so stupid," she choked. "So stupid." She relaxed; her shoulders shook from her sobs as she lay her head down on my shoulder, her tears soaked through my robes.

"I know."

_When it's this good, there's no saying no  
I want you so, I'm ready to go_

"The war is over, Granger." I managed to let out through the aching pain that continued to torment my being. "You should go celebrate with the others."

She shook her head and grasped my hand on her own. A small smile appeared on her face as she looked at me.

"I'll stay here with you," she murmured.

_Through the fire, to the limit, to the wall  
For a chance to be with you  
I'd gladly risk it all_

I turned my head away from her and cringed as I felt another pain course through my body. My pale blond tresses stuck on my cold, sweaty forehead as I ran my fingers through it.

"Why?" I questioned.

I can feel her hands rubbing gently on my palm yet the numbness on my arm hadn't gone away. And as I reached out gently, my fingers straining to caress her cheeks, I saw her. Her eyes mirrored my own, telling me that she too, was afraid. We were afraid of dying -- me dying. It was hard for her to see me like this, even though we were enemies from the very beginning.

_Through the fire  
Through whatever, come what may  
For a chance at loving you_

"I want to see you change."

Her words were simple and yet, it was complex. I knew it'll be hard for me to do but I need to try. If not for me -- but for her instead. Subsequently, I felt my body tense up slightly. The curse was starting to wear off. I smiled at her, seeing her in a new light for the first time.

Mudblood or not, Granger is truly fascinating.

_I'd take it all the way  
Right down to the wire  
Even through the fire_

"Help me up."

She softly bobbed her head and grabbed my hand, pulling me upwards. My feet wobbled a bit but she caught me before I fell to the ground. I gratefully gave her a small smile and held on to her shoulders, balancing myself. I then let go after a few steps. She consequently giggled as I limped my way towards the front dungeon door.

"What?" I asked irritatedly. She continued to giggle.

"Nothing."

I rolled my eyes at her fondly. She is quite charming, I thought as I glanced at her direction. Shame that we weren't meant to be.

_I know you're afraid of what you feel  
You still need time to heal  
And I can help if you'll only let me try_

She strolled towards me, grappled my arm and led me slowly to the flight of stairs. She shook her head at me and smiled.

"If you needed help, you should have asked."

I grinned sheepishly at her, which was very un-Malfoy like... and it was quite refreshing. Her eyes glistened through the dim lightings of the dark, cold hallways as she looked at me oddly. Her face still slightly flushed and her lips a bit dry from the cold, just begging me to make them wet. I licked my lips sensuously; half hoping that she noticed it and half dreading it. She tensed up and I knew that she did.

I took a tentative step towards her and see her flush slightly. I ran my fingers sumptuously on her cold, goose bumped skin. I felt her shiver under my touch.

_You touch me and something in me knew  
What I could have with you  
I'm not ready to kiss that dream goodbye_

"Draco..."

Her voice begged me and I couldn't resist. I swooped down and captured her lips in a long, passionate kiss. Her lips tainted with my blood, our salivas mixed with the salty, red substance and yet, it couldn't taste any sweeter as the metallic taste evaded our mouth. It went on for a couple of minutes, seeming as if it had gone for an eternity. They wished that time would stand still for this one moment but unfortunately, sometimes wishes don't come true.

But right now it didn't matter.

I broke away, resting my forehead on hers as I whispered, "Fix me."

When it's this sweet, there's no saying no  
I want you so, I'm ready to go

She smiled, her eyes closed as she whispered back, "I'll try."

**&&&&**

This might only be a one-shot but all depends on your reviews and my mood. So now I beg all of you to review my fic. Haha, see? I didn't order you to; I'm **pleading** you to review. Just click that little button on the left and just give me a holla. Cheers.


End file.
